Apologize
by dreaming-freak
Summary: Hermione decides to take action for the future of the society. The war is over, but is she being too idealistic? She realizes that a person from the opposite camp, someone of the purest blood, should get involved, and he does. DRAMIONE


Apologize

**Pairing: ****Draco x Hermione**

**Summary:** Hermione decides to take action for the better future of the society. The only way to do it is to apologize. There are a few rules:

Only apologize if you mean it.

Do not apologize for something you didn't do.

Apologize to the subject directly, if he/she/it is still alive.

There are no limitations on the size of the issue; if an apology is due for whatever hurt (Physical or mental) no matter the size, it should be accomplished.

With that in mind, Hermione sets off for a huge task, discovering things and settling down old, almost ancient grudges and problems. At first, it is on a personal basis, yet after, she becomes more like the apologizer of the muggles. At some point, she realizes that a person from the opposite camp, someone of the purest blood, should get involved, and he does.

Inspired by the novel "Eating Crow".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the novel "Eating Crow".

-m-

**Chapter 1: The wickedly ingenious idea**

The late sun was just setting on the imposing school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Indeed, Hogwarts was basking in the final rays of sun for the day, a day of recovering and for some, grieving. The war was finally over and the staff was preparing to welcome back most of the students. Many of them were coming back to redo the year they were obliged to leave. Many students were very exited to be able to come back and pursue their careers into the magic domain. The war was over. Huray! A group of volunteers were packing up their things. They were installed in front of the school with brochures and detailed information about the different jobs the younger ones could explore.

"Well, I'm glad today is over. I can't believe we aren't being bloody paid," said one of them, half sarcastic. He was a middle aged man with square glasses and classic wizard robes.

"You know the ministry doesn't even have the money to pay," responded a wise voice, the one of his comrades. While he was arranging some papers with flicks of his wand, he continued, "Didn't you hear? In order to encourage the return of students, there will be a 70 discount on school fees and materials!"

The man wiped sweat off his forehead with a cloth. "It was a crazy day anyways. I got some very ambitious youths and some others who were completely lost. I suppose it's my job though. I'm not complaining."

"You know, you actually are." His companion gaily said. "Didn't you use to get a real decent salary? What did you do before the war?"

"That's all in the past now, Bob. It's all in the past…"

Indeed, after the war, many arrangements were to be done, to ensure the security of the wizard world and everything it included: vegetation, creatures, muggles…Yes, the ministry had lots on their hands, and repositioning some of the staff was a must. Greater care of the educational system was the key, and one of the main investments.

-m-

Both to-be-again students thought the return to the burrow would mean some peace and quiet. Harry and Ron thought that they would be able to think about something other than their career in the future. They were so wrong!

"Ok guys, lets look at this brochure now!" Hermione said, putting aside the 26th one and finalizing her notes on a piece of parchment.

"Um, Hermione? Can we call it quits for now?" Harry asked, preparing to get up.

"You know he's right. I know this is very…um…_fascinating_, really. But there are other fascinating things like…spending the last two days of vacation in peace," Ron completed with a hint of apology in his tone.

"Harry! Ron! All you asked about in the booth was becoming quidditch pros! Is that what you want your future to be like??" Hermione asked with one of her _looks. _Those are-you-crazy-listen-to-me-because-im-right looks. Both boys looked at each other, twirling their heads slowly.

"Ginny, what do you say? Ginny? Where did she go?" the brunette asked while getting up to look through the window.

With a rapid "bye", Ron got up and Harry followed him.

"I cant _believe_ them…" Hermione thought out loud, literally seething. "This world needs planning, rebuilding, replanting, rules and WE are the future. This is a huge responsibility…" she tasted the words, they just sounded so _right_! She began packing her things to look at them more clearly in Ginny's room, where she would sleep. In mid-process, her thoughts drifted to the exciting meeting held earlier…

-m-

"Hey Bob?"

"Yea, John?"

"What was her name again? That girl that was asking a million questions?"

Both of the men laughed whole-heartedly. Back at the ministry office, they were filling out some required forms for secured jobs. Their short career as student advisors wasn't going to last long. John Abbott took off his square glasses and wiped them with the tip of his shirt while saying, "What do you think she will become at the end?"

"Perhaps…she will take the minister's position itself, really!" responded the other with another laugh. "She has potential to do whatever she sets her mind too, I can say."

-m-

The smell of fried eggs woke Ginny up. The young red-head stretched and yawned noisily. She sniffed the air again, only to realize that the smell was only her imagination. Her mom wasn't there, she assumed. The kitchen was vacant, enforcing her guess. With a quick glace around the kitchen, she pinpointed a small note. Slowly she made her way to it, already knowing what would be written on it. She was right again.

_Serve yourselves dears._

_I'm off to visit your brother for a small bit, it won't be long. Fred is with me._

_Kisses,_

_Mom_

Ginny looked at the clock. 8:15 a.m.; it had been 2 hours already. The graveyard was a frequent destination for her mom, and every time she went, Ginny was reminded of his death, and every time, her heart stung _so much…_

Taking deep breaths, Ginny slowly took out her wand. As the same time, she opened the curtains and her moist eyes with yet another flick of her wand. For the time being and for a limited time, underage magic was allowed. The law was passed so the younger ones could relive the enchantment of magic and encourage them to go back to school for more. Yes, the plan had many details of that sort.

Ginny prepared breakfast for the masses. She put her heart into it, to make it taste just like it used to. She sensed a presence behind her. Without looking back, she asked, "What do you think?"

"It's lovely dear."

This time, Ginny was wrong. She sensed the smile and the voice of course. It wasn't Hermione, it was her Mom, Fred was no where to be seen.

They exchanged greetings, a few weak laughs and completed the table for breakfast.

But _where was_the genius muggle?

"I'll go call everyone," Ginny offered with a smile.

She raced up the stairs, knocking on every door, ignoring the vacancy of some. Before her own room, she paused. Her fist was clenched, ready to hit the door a few times, but she let it fall limply. She woke up a few times and, every time she did, 1 o'clock, 2:20 a.m., 3:39 a.m. 5:02 a.m., etc etc, her friend was awake, either in deep thought or engrossed into some reading or writing some notes. The redhead smiled. Good old Hermione, loyal to her habits. The door creaked slightly as it was opened. Ginny tiptoed towards her friend, obviously still sleeping quite deeply. "What exactly were you up to last night?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Hermione babbled something incomprehensible before turning over. At the sight, a smile found its way on her face. She arranged the curtains so the room was as dark as possible and tiptoed back outside.

_Bam!_

Barely a few steps away from the door, it opened wide and her guest came out, fully dressed and looking lively for the day. Ginny gasped, almost tumbling down the stairs.

"Wow I thought you…I just saw you…" she stuttered, her heart still racing.

"Ginny, Good morning! Lovely day isn't it? Only one more day until school!" Hermione chained, speaking as she walked down, playfully pushing Ginny on the same path.

"Ah, that's why," was the only thing that came to the redhead's mind. "Oh well I have to ask, how did you do that so quickly?"

A confident smile on, she said, "Using my wand, of course. Getting ready can be done in the blink of an eye now. I learned many new charms and spells, you know."

"So, you also learned fatigue repelling spells I'm guessing?" They were now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hah, I knew some but no…I just feel very energetic because I found a way to resolve so many of the current problems we are now face-"

"Good morning!" Ron cut her, eating with slightly more appetite than the previous day, and the previous, and the previous...

"'Morning everyone!" the brunette cheerfully replied as she took a spot. "Does anyone care to hear some good news?" she asked, with a glint in her eyes.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Everyone took a spoonful of food at the same time.

"Er….sure, go on." Harry finally encouraged.

"Well, I was thinking about the problems the Ministry was now facing. As you may certainly know, much damage has been done. Although many things appear to be going better now….well, some things, some wounds will never quite close." Some of the listeners gulped, some others cleared their throats. Hermione kept silent for a few instants and continued, "I was thinking, everyone has lost dear ones, families have lost businesses and both muggles and pure-blood wizards…or in other terms, those who secretly or openly supported the dark lord –may his soul dwell in hell-, or vice-versa, we still aren't…we still dislike each other. If that dislike vanishes, then perhaps humanity might never have to go through this whole ordeal once again, or at least, not in a very long time. If the dislike vanishes, the reconstruction of this place will go more smoothly and will prosper for the better. Of course, I have also devised some other solutions for technical issues." She got up quickly, the chair nearly falling. "I'll fetch you a copy of my notes if you wa-"

"Hold on there," Harry simply cut her.

A few silent moments passed before Harry broke it again.

"So what you're saying is…you will try to make people _not_ dislike each other?"

"Exactly, hold no grudges." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um Hermione…I don't want to say that this is a bad idea but…I mean, it's kind of a bad idea, you know? I can't imagine that…happening." Ron said, looking in the distance.

"There is a way." She said. "Apologizing."

"For what?" Ron shot back, his face slightly redder.

"For everything that deserves to be apologized for," she simply responded.

A longer time of silence now filled the kitchen. Eventually, everyone just resumed eating.

-m-

End of Chapter 1…: )

A/N: Hope you liked it:P


End file.
